Your Voice
by TFRiD Queen
Summary: modern!AU Adam/Sio. What's a girl to do when you're in a long-distance relationship and your hormones are all over the place? Well, maybe phone sex was invented for a reason...Sio and Adam have fun with themselves and each other.


**A/N: Takes place in the university!AU, but prior to Sio joining Adam in England. Hence, y'know, the phone sex part. Which btw I haven't ever written about before so not sure how entirely accurate this will be but…meh. Explicit sexual content.**

* * *

 _Ring. Ring. Ring._ Sighing with frustration, the brunette put the phone on speaker as she double-checked to make sure her door was locked, even though her mother had already said she'd be back after dinner tonight. "Come on…you should be getting up by now, it's nearly 7 in the morning…I even skipped club today just to make it on time…" she muttered under her breath while stripping off her uniform, before lounging on her unmade bed in naught but her favorite camo t-shirt and her underwear.

 _'Feeling horny'_ -no- _'Not feeling well'_ was the excuse Sio Ogura had given her best friend, Kaoru Asao as she sheepishly bowed out of school early, making every effort to ensure Asao that no, she was just feeling a little under the weather, and no, she certainly did not need to be checked on when club ended. Then it was a very irritable subway ride and a frantic run home down the crowded streets of Tokyo, before checking the clock twice (she still hadn't quite memorized the time conversion between London and Tokyo) and dashing up the stairs.

 _Ring. Ri–"…Hello?"_ A very groggy, husky male voice greeted her, and Sio felt her heart skip several beats and her panties instantly get a little damper. _"…Sio? Tha' you…"_

"A-Ah… _ohayou gozaimasu_ , Adam…" Although Sio had told herself to just relax and enjoy holding a conversation with her long-distance boyfriend instead of immediately rushing to the climax, her body had other plans. Already she could feel the heat pooling in her stomach with anticipation, then to her groin, and she had to fight the urge to just reach her hand down and start stroking her aching clit, which was starting to throb more persistently the harder she tried to ignore it.

 _"Mm…you always call so early, love. Though I have to admit, hearing your voice is a nicer wake-up call than the alarm clock…"_ There was a groan through the phone as her boyfriend stretched, but it only made Sio's thighs quiver more as a shudder went down her spine.

"O-Oh, yeah…I, really like hearing your voice too…" That deep, husky tone, and the slight growl his voice took on whenever he very tired…before she knew it a hand had wormed its way between her legs, just rubbing her little bump outside through her underwear as she sighed with pleasure, the heat beginning to spread.

Even when they first started dating, back when Adam had been an exchange student in Japan, she'd never told him that she had been immensely attracted to his voice. It was low and solid, with a touch of roughness that always made her knees weak and heart beat faster; yet he could also be incredibly light and gentle, on the rare occasions she actually got him to genuinely laugh. Her favorite tone, however, had to be when he was either very tired or sleepy; she'd discovered it the first time they did it, right before he was due back in England. Waking up the next morning with her name being whispered in that husky British accent…something hot gushed out and she mentally cursed for staining her underwear so quickly.

 _"…At least you're done for the day. I haven't even started yet…"_ Her boyfriend yawned, completely oblivious to the fact that her breathing had increased in the past five minutes as her fingers started rubbing more persistently, now tracing circles around her swollen clit and teasing her wet slit. _"So? How was class?"_

There was a pause as she fought to steady her breath, which was becoming faster and faster. "I-I… _hnn_ …w-well, it was…normal…like usual… _uuhn_ …"

She had to hold the phone away for a second as she gasped for air, her hand having now completely surrendered to her raging hormones and was shamelessly digging inside her panties, fingers sliding through her damp curls as she played with her clit directly.

 _"Normal? That's not very telling, Sio."_

"Ah…I-I mean, it was…like…" Her brain kept stuttering as its concentration was torn between maintaining a normal conversation and self-pleasure. Regaining control for a brief moment, she forced her hand to still, though she couldn't disregard the aching throb of her clit, which was pulsating and demanding her attention now that it had temporarily ceased. "A-Asao-san and I decided to choose…George Orwell…for our book report…" At this point the phone was put onto speaker as her other hand finally gave in, both of them now seated firmly between her sopping pussy as her breaths grew harsher.

There was a brief chuckle from the other end, and Sio nearly moaned out loud as she wriggled a finger inside her tight hole at the same time.

 _"Orwell? Isn't he a bit too…depressing for you two?"_

"A-Ah…I-I…w-well– _hnng_ –I, remember…y-you, were telling me, a, about…your favorite books…"

 _"Oh?"_ She could nearly see him in her mind, silvery-white hair no doubt a mess still as his silver eyebrow would raise in amusement, as it often did when she took him by pleasant surprise. _"I'm glad to see I made an impression on you…"_

 _'Adam, you have no idea how much of an impression you made on me…'_ Not only was he fucking _hot_ , with his tall, strong build and that odd white hair (but beautifully offset by his gorgeous emerald eyes), but as she came to learn, a true gentleman and romantic at heart. Sure, both of them being virgins made their "first time" more awkward than anything else, but it was also one of the fondest memories she held. And one of the hottest. Just recalling the first time they made love caused her inner muscles clench, a prickly heat all over her body as she swore she could feel his hands gliding along her thighs.

One finger was thrusting in and out of her as the other rubbed tight circles against her sensitive clit, Sio trying not to go too fast lest the 'squick' from her own juices be heard on the other end. "We– _hah, haah_ –just need to…decide…o-on a b, book…" She hoped he was still tired enough that he wouldn't question her oddly stilted breathing, even though this was definitely _not_ the first time she'd masturbated to his voice without telling him…

 _"Hmm…well, '1984′ is undoubtedly the most famous, and 'Animal Farm' is well-known too…"_ Another pause and a small groan as it sounded like Adam was flopping about on his bed, the very thought sending a jolt of heat to Sio's core. It was getting harder to keep her fingertip on her swollen little pearl as she got wetter, her other finger having reluctantly been withdrawn from inside her to help the other.

As Adam pondered on the different titles she and Asao could read– _"'Coming Up For Air' is one of my favorites but I'm not sure how easy it is to find"_ –Sio furiously rubbed her clit, using her other hand to run up and down her heated snatch, shuddering and writhing slightly against the sheets. Damn, she probably wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer…most times, she had to end the conversation prematurely lest he heard her moans, but this time she wanted his voice–needed it, consequences be damned.

" _Da, daijoubu_ A-Adam…we, can– _aah_ –fff, fffigure it…out…" Fuck, why oh _why_ did he have to have such a sexy voice? A true double-edged sword Sio decided as she lay flat on her back, legs spread wide open while she shoved two fingers back inside herself, hips thrusting into the air as she felt the pressure build from teasing herself both inside and out.

 _"Well, I wouldn't suggest 'Animal Farm'. It's incredibly depressing…and yes, it's about actual animals."_

"Y-You, d-don't– _aahhh_ –saaaay–"

Shit; she was going to come. The familiar quivers of heat that would send her careening over the edge…Sio was amazed she'd been able to hold a conversation for so long, but it seemed as if she was about to reach her limit. Pushing everything out of her mind–even the fear of being caught–she focused solely on coming; one finger keeping the fast circles on her sensitive clit and another two inside, pumping in and out as fluids continued to trickle out. She vaguely heard a question of concern from Adam, perhaps having finally caught on to her poorly-concealed moans but she couldn't muster her voice to answer him, not when her climax was literally on the edge.

 _"Sio? Uh, are you…doing something? You sound rather out of br…eath…oh my god, wait a minute are you–!"_

Too late, just as he'd figured her out the orgasm hit her like a train and the only answer she could give him was a hoarse cry, which all but confirmed his suspicions as she doubled over, hips bucking uncontrollably as she writhed and shuddered, her core pulsing and clenching around her fingers while she moaned.

" _ **Oh!**_ _Oh_ , I– _ooh_ , god…" Sio collapsed onto the sheets, letting the slight tremors run through her as she gasped desperately for air, keeping her fingers firmly inside as her walls clenched deliciously tight one last time.

 _"Bloody hell…y-you, you were…touching yourself?! While I was on the phone?! I don't know if I should be flattered or upset…"_

"I-I– _ah, hah, hah_ –Adam, please…don't be mad…" The afterglow was making her too placid to be mortified, although she was feeling rather guilty for not telling him in the first place.

There was a sigh on the other end, and though Sio had just climaxed, her insides pulsed just ever-so-slightly again. _"…I'm not mad. Only…surprised is all. Honto ni, bikkuri shite…you really are something else, Sio."_ The Japanese rolled flawlessly off his tongue, and vaguely she wondered what the odds were that he'd stay for another round…

"S-Sorry…I, didn't mean to keep it a secret from you…it's just, well…I-I, really like hearing your voice…especially when you've just woken up…" Rolling onto her stomach, she wiped her sticky fingers with a tissue and picked up her phone. "I-I…for some reason, it just makes me really horny…a-and, the truth is I…miss you a lot, Adam…"

 _"…I miss you very much as well, Sio."_ Once again she just knew he was smiling on the other end, even though she couldn't see him. _"I guess I'd just wish you'd told me you wanted to, uh…try phone sex, because then maybe I could've helped–"_

" _Chigau_! Th-that's…very kind of you, but…even though you're just talking about regular stuff…that's…that's what I like best. Just hearing your voice…is more than enough…"

 _"…Is that why you always call me when it's dawn here? Because apparently my tired voice makes you randy?"_

"… _Hai_ …"

A pause, and for a second Sio thought he'd hung up, until she heard a peal of laughter in the background.

 _"Oh Sio…I love you, you know? The way you keep taking me by surprise…"_

She blushed with embarrassment, even though nobody could see her. "W-Well…I didn't want you to think I was being…weird…"

 _"It's not weird, love. Though I have to admit, I am…curious as to how you can actually do this. I'm amazed you could keep talking with me while wanking yourself silly."_

"Practice," she deadpanned, before realizing too late that she'd just basically confessed to having masturbated each time they called each other. "U-Uh, wait no, I-I mean–"

 _"Oh ho, sounds like someone's been a bad girl…naughty Kitty-chan,"_ he whispered, and Sio whimpered slightly–because that was the tone he used when they were about to engage in some…questionable activities. _"Seems unfair, that you get off to my voice but I don't get anything in return…don't you agree?"_

That suggestion was just dripping with sarcasm…and Sio felt herself get dripping wet again, because if he was thinking what she was thinking…her next thought just blurted out of her mouth.

"…You wanna try phone sex for real?"

 _"…Only if you want to."_

It wasn't a question of 'want to', but rather 'able to'. Though the thought of both of them simultaneously jerking themselves off to the nothing more than the others' voice sent a shiver of excitement through her, it would be no good if Adam ended up being late to his classes.

"I-I…" She gulped nervously; there had been something thrilling about keeping her naughty little habit a secret from him, but if he was offering, imagine all the new possibilities that would open up… Her clit gave a rather persistent throb, and her resolution was solidified. "Um, will it be okay? You have class, right?"

 _"Usually…but not this morning. Project presentations, but I already did mine."_ There was a hint of wicked glee in his voice, and Sio found herself feeling even more turned on knowing that he was just as eager as her to try this.

Her own lips were curving into a grin as well, that signature grin that Adam had dubbed 'the devil smile'. Sometimes she wondered if there was a hidden personality within her, a more daring, reckless one that had been sleeping all this time until she met him. "Perfect…it's almost like you planned this…" She licked her lips, heart suddenly beating fast all over again as a rush of heat went straight to her clit, which throbbed to life once more.

There was some sort of rustling noise coming from the speaker, Sio assuming that Adam was probably making himself more comfortable on his end as well. _"Me? Well, my mum always did like to joke that I could see the future sometimes…"_

"Ha ha, Adam. Anyway, um…i-if, if we're really doing this…" Even as eager as she was, there was a part of her that was still unsure. Insecure, and perhaps even a little frightened at just how perverted her inner fantasies could be sometimes. "U-Uh, I…I don't know, I guess…I, just…want to talk. Like, I know people are supposed to talk dirty and all that…but that just feels so forced."

 _"I understand, Sio. I think I'd…like that too."_ There was a touch of shyness in his voice, and she suddenly felt very warm. As dominant as he could be, there were moments like this reminded her that they were both on the same level of experience when it came to sex and relationships. _"Don't do anything you're not comfortable with."_

Even as Sio was pulling her soaked panties off and leaning into her pillows, she couldn't help but smile. Adam really was a sweetheart, deep down behind that steel facade. "Yeah; you too…"

There was only static-filled, awkward silence for the next few minutes, each unsure of what to say or where to even begin. Only the sounds of her own breathing, heavy but still restrained, was audible to her ears as she lazily fingered her still-sensitive little button. Just stroking it slightly was making her wetter than she'd ever been, her nectar dripping down her outer lips and straight onto the bedsheets.

"Oh man…"

 _"What?"_ His voice was oddly distracted, as if he'd been pulled out of a trance by her sudden declaration.

"Oh…I, uh…it's n-nothing…I, just…forgot a towel…" She mumbled, making a note to change the sheets right away. "S-Sometimes I…uhn…kinda…make a mess…"

 _"I…see…"_ She swore there was a slight hitch in his breath when he answered, but it was already gone and back to some heavy breathing.

"Just…t-touching my clit, already I'm so… _uuhnn_ …wet…again…" Before she knew it her mouth had moved again, and this time she could definitely hear some sort of jumbled response on the other end.

Although Sio had just said that she wasn't interested in dirty talk, for some reason, simply describing what was happening to to her right now, and what she was doing, was turning her on in a strange way she couldn't quite describe. And once the dam broke, she couldn't seem to stop. Her free hand started to wander, gently stroking her flat, toned stomach before moving up and slowly cupping her petite breasts. She'd always been rather embarrassed at how small they were, especially compared to Asao's–until Adam reassured her that she was cute and lovely just the way she was. "Mmm…my skin feels so smooth…and warm…"

 _"Oh god…Sio…"_ In addition to his heavy breathing, there was now a new sound in the mix–something moist-sounding? _"Jesus Christ…"_

" _Ah–oh_ , I'm still so– _hah_ –sensitive…" Sticking her finger in her mouth, she swirled her tongue around the digit, coating it thickly with saliva, before pushing it deep inside herself, gasping as it was pulled in by her muscles. " _Oh!_ Man…wh-why does…this…f, feel so– _uuhnff_ –good–!"

Her boyfriend groaned on the other end, the static crackling as it sounded like he turned over on the sheets. _"S-Sio…I, I thought you said y-you…ugn…d, didn't want dirty talk?"_

"I-I, I– _hnng_ –I don't, know?!" True, she was probably the worst at coming with pick-up lines and dirty talk, but it didn't take much brainpower to describe what she was doing to herself. "I…i-is, is this…okay?"

 _"Oh, trust me it's–fu–ck–more than…okay…"_ This time she caught a slight groan from him, and her insides quivered. _"Th-this is…actually really…hot…"_

"A-Ah…o-ookay…" It was pretty hot; her whole body was radiating a heat that hadn't been present earlier, not just from her core but it seemed that everywhere she touched, it was a hypersensitive spot of pleasure; her nipples now pink and stiff as she wrenched her t-shirt off, and though they had never been super sensitive, now when she gently pinched them, she couldn't help but cry out slightly.

" _Ahn!_ M-mm…my breasts seem extra-sensitive today…I-I don't…know why…" Gently she squeezed them, relishing how soft they felt. "I-I…I was always, embarrassed at how small they were…"

 _"Y-You…worry too much, Sio…you're perfect…trust me…"_

"M-Mmm…I know…" A small smile graced her lips. " _Uwaa_ –I'm all wet…and kind of squishy down here…" Her fingers slid around easily, shivers running all along her thighs from the lingering sensitivity. "I like how it feels…mmph…wh-when, I'm all, w-wet and slippery like this…it feels nice…"

Slowly she dragged her fingers through her dripping snatch, enjoying her own juices coating the tips of her fingers. One finger was starting to curl inside her, hitting that spot just so until her hips jolted as she settled into a rhythm. " _Nngg–haah, ahhnn_ …" Combined with the steady pressure against her already-sensitive clit, Sio felt her head start swimming with that heady pleasure as it built up again. "N-Next time, y-you…you should– _ooh_ –try, fingering my clit and my g-spot…a, at the same, time…"

 _"D-Duly…noted–oh fuck–"_ She could hear his breath coming in heavy pants, the slight tremor of him trying to hold back his moans. _"Shit…it feels good…"_

" _Mmmnnn~_ " A low quiver between her thighs as she almost went over the edge, but Sio wanted to make this last a little longer. Withdrawing her finger temporarily, she massaged her breasts, lightly rubbing the nipples. " _Unnf_ –you don't know, how often I've imagined you…h-here, with me…sticking your cock in my dripping, aching pussy…"

 _"–!"_ There was a choked gasp on the other end, before she heard the muffled moan, long and shaky. _"J-Jesus…S, Sio, you don't, even–hnng–know…!"_

"H-Hey, don't…hide, your voice…" She whimpered, legs starting to pull taut and her breath coming in shorter intervals while she rubbed her clit back and forth. "Th-that's n-not fair…"

Some more rustling of fabric, followed by low groans filtered through her phone before Adam spoke again. _"S-Sorry…b-but, ah…I'm not exactly, alone here…Mirza…"_

He didn't finish the sentence, but Sio suddenly remembered that Adam didn't live by himself; his flatmate (and best friend) Mahesh Mirza shared the space, and given that it was still morning, it didn't take a genius to figure out that Mahesh hadn't left for class yet. Maybe it was a good thing her parents tended to work late…

"O-Oh…r, right, s-sorry…"

 _"It's…fine–oh god–ugh–S, Sio…"_ This time the whimper was clearly audible, followed by his low, throaty growls that signaled he was close to release. _"Fu~uck–gonna, c, cum…s-soon…!"_

Her own body was starting to jerk, hips moving back and forth in time with her fingers as Sio felt the heat reach that final stretch, where if she could just keep the momentum going long enough, surely she would break… "M-Me, tooo– _aahnn, haaah_ , I'm so close–!"

Furiously she teased her clit, hard, fast strokes while her stomach tensed and her and breathing became nearly impossible. " _Uuhnnn_ –c, come on–god I'm _soo cloose–ah, aahn,_ Adam~"

 _"S-Sio–fu–!"_

"Mmmnph…I-I want you here right, now–touching m-my clit, running your hot, wet tongue…all over… _u-uhnff–_ "

Suddenly her hips seemed to rocking by themselves, Sio's voice nothing more than a long, sobbing whine as she came, her clit exploding with sensitivity that sent waves of pleasure all over as she shuddered violently, eyes squeezed shut and heels digging into the sheets. Although in reality it had probably been only a few seconds, it felt like an eternity before the high subsided, breath still heavy as she gently patted her too-sensitve pussy, enjoying the nice, relaxing afterglow.

 _"…You all right?"_ He sounded just as out-of-breath and tired as she was, and Sio quietly lamented at being unable to have heard him come–though, she supposed it was partially due to Mirza's presence.

" _Uuhnn_ …y-yeah…oops, I squirted onto the sheets… _mazui_." Oh well; she'd just have to change them before her parents got home–that is, if she had the energy left to move. "Th-that was…pretty amazing…"

A low chuckle came from the other end. _"Heh…it was, actually…I'm surprised at how fast you adapted to it, Miss 'I-can't-talk-dirty'."_

"Ada~m," she whined, but secretly Sio felt rather proud of herself. "Next time, you're doing the talking…"

 _"Sure, although I can't promise I'll be as…eloquent as you. I'll also have to find a time when I have the flat to myself…"_

Sio giggled, imagining all the fun, naughty things they could do now that this new option had been unlocked. She already sent him 'questionable' emails on occasion, but now they could add 'phone sex' into that category…

 _'I wonder if we'll be able to do video later on…'_ Her body got hot at that thought, of potentially putting on a very private show just for him, while she watched his reaction in return… She moaned slightly and wiped the drool from her mouth.

"I'm glad we did this…maybe next time I'll bring my electric toothbrush into the mix…" She muttered contentedly, kicking her clothes off the bed and drawing the blankets over her nude body for a short nap.

 _"Um. Did you just say…electric toothbrush."_

Oops. Did she say that out loud? "Uuhhh…maybe?" She couldn't help but snicker quietly as Adam sounded like he was torn between liking the idea and being shocked.

 _"I-I–all right well, I guess…whatever works for you."_ The bed springs on his side creaked slightly, followed by the rustling of bed linen. _"Electric toothbrush…huh, never would've guessed…"_

"Maybe you should try it out, Adam~" She teased, waiting for his inevitable reaction of shock. "After all, I'd imagine having something vibrating constantly against the tip…would feel pretty good?"

 _"–! S-Sio, please…"_

"Just a suggestion," she whispered, before placing a light kiss right over the phone's speaker. "I love you, Adam. I can't wait to see you again…"

 _"Me too, love. Don't worry, I'll be visiting Japan again before you know it. And in the meantime…I guess I should go buy a spare toothbrush."_

Adam's laugh echoed over the speakers as Sio now sputtered in shock herself. "Wh-what–I–then you'd better take it for a test drive the next time we do this."

 _"Only if you do the same."_

"Deal." As they bid each other farewell for now, Sio couldn't help but immediately start imagining what it would be like, holding the buzzing, vibrating head against her clit while she moaned and writhed, listening to Adam doing the same…

 _'…Damn, now I'm feeling horny…again…'_ Even though she'd just had two fantastic orgasms in a row, somehow her core was throbbing again, the wetness dripping out between her thighs while her clit suddenly seemed to become acutely aware of each and every single sensation…

"…Meh. Might as well…I guess today's just one of those days where you gotta come over and over again…" Groaning, Sio reluctantly got up from under the covers, trotting into the bathroom. "Now where did I–ah, here we go."

As she settled herself onto the sheets again, her clit throbbing eagerly in anticipation as she turned on the electric toothbrush, she wondered if this round would finally satisfy her.

But hey, if not, then there was always round four.


End file.
